Chaos in the House
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Maya had to go to Kurain for 3 days. During she away, Edgeworth had to take care of Nick. But, Edgeworth didn't have knowledge of how to treat a sick person properly. How severe the chaos Edgeworth will made during take care of Nick? Stand alone story, part of "I'm going to be strong" PxE friendship fic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I don't usually wrote humorous story, but my friend _**jenniferjen_98**_ asked (forced) me to wrote this as her birthday present. I try my best to make-this story as funny as possible, I hope this story can entertain you, I will be grateful if you laugh after read this story. From now I can only upload one chapter, but I will update as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy!

This story is a part of I'm going to be strong story, where Nick become paralyzed after shot in his back.

* * *

It's been several weeks since Nick was shot right in the back and became paralyzed. Although he's shot in the back and almost hit his most important motoric nerve, Nick condition improved after operated by Doctor Blackquill, and also after did Doctor Blackquill therapy, although he still not allowed for back to work and not allowed to move too much. Maya has big role for Nick's condition who get better day by day, she always take care of him with patient, and always accompany him do the physical therapy.

However, one day Maya got a sudden call from her hometown, Kurain Village, which was associated with a very important matter that requires Maya left Nick for 3 days. Maya feels very confused, because Apollo and Athena were busy handling a big case, they would have no time to care for Nick while she was away. And Trucy are in study tour with her school for a week. She thought to bring Nick to Kurain, but she canceled the intention because she had to go by train. What if Nick ill on the road?

After wavering for some time, Maya finally get an idea. Hastily she took her cell phone to call Edgeworth.

"Yes, what's the matter, Maya?"

"Mr. Edgeworth, can you come to Nick's home today? Around 12 o'clock?"

"Certain. But what's wrong, Maya?"

"I'll explain when you're at Nick's home."

"Alright then."

Edgeworth hung up, and get ready to go to Nick's house. He wondered what else stupid things Nick does until Maya must call him.

Exactly at 12, Edgeworth arrived at Nick's home.

"Mr. Edgeworth! Come in, come in," said Maya.

"What is it, Maya? What are stupid things Wright do this time?"

Maya snorted a laugh. "No, he has become good boy lately. It's just, I need your help, Mr. Edgeworth. Are you busy the next three days?"

"No. There's no cases I handled right now," said Edgeworth with astonished.

Maya almost jumped happily. "Oh, thank goodness! Well, Mr. Edgeworth. I had to go back to Kurain for 3 days. And Nick will be alone. Apollo and Athena were very busy, and Trucy are in study tour with her school. So there must be someone take care for Nick while I'm away. Can you, Mr. Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows. "Maya, you're like talking to stranger. You're just could tell me on the phone. Of course, I will take care Wright while you're away. Where's Wright, by the way?"

"He's sleeping in his room. He says he's feeling a little unwell. Oh, thank goodness! Then I will write on paper what you should do to take care Nick. Wait a minute, Mr. Edgeworth."

Maya then ran, ten minutes later she handed a small piece of paper to Edgeworth. Edgeworth read it slowly.

 _How to Take Care Nick_

 _Nick had to eat hot soup three times a day._ _Drinking milk four times a day._

 _Nick had to shower 2 times a day._ _It's easy, simply bath him with warm water, and wipe his body with a small towel in his room._

 _Nick should be brought to the park in the morning._

 _If Nick has a fever, compress his body with cold water._ _Just take the water in the bathroom._

 _Do not forget to check his temperature._

 _Nick must begin physical therapy from 9 am to 1pm._

 _Straighten Nick's legs if he was sleeping._

 _Don't forget to massage Nick's legs each finished physical therapy._

 _Nick must be_ _in_ _the sun every morning._

 _Nick's medicine is in tablet form, must be destroyed first because Nick could not swallow the medicine directly._ _Nick should always take medication before bed._

 _Don't forget to inject Nick with his injectable drugs._ _All the medicine is in Nick's bag._

Edgeworth trying so hard for not to laugh. Maya really consider Nick is a 5 year old child who was sick with a fever.

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth, for physical therapy instruction, it's on the TV table. It was the instruction given to me by Doctor Blackquill. You just need to follow the instructions. You will not have trouble, don't you, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Of course not, Maya. I'll take care a grown man, not a 5 years old child. It would be easy."

"We'll see, Mr. Edgeworth. Well, I have to go now. Please take good care of Nick! Don't forget about food and physical therapy. If there's something wrong, just call just me!"

"Bye, Maya. Be careful on the road!"

Maya then stepped out of the house, leaving Edgeworth and Nick alone. Nick still asleep in his room, his snoring echoing through the house. Edgeworth smiled a little, then sits on the couch and turned on the TV.

Edgeworth had just a few minutes of turning on the TV, when he heard Nick shouting. "MAYA! MAYA! DON'T LEAVE ME! BACK! Returned to my side!"

Edgeworth hastily ran into Nick's room, he saw Nick thrashing in his bed, his face wet with sweat. Edgeworth frantically pressing his palm to Nick's forehead. Too hot.

 _Duh!_ _Just as I got here, and he had a high fever..._ _What should I do?!_ thought Edgeworth frantically because Nick didn't stopped screaming and thrashing. With painstaking Edgeworth read the notes given by Maya.

 _Compress the body with cold water._

But where's the compress?! Edgeworth searched the whole house and not find any compress for Nick. Finally, with half despair, Edgeworth took a rag to mop the floor, and pouring water to the rag. Edgeworth then tries to compress Nick. But, Edgeworth didn't know how to compress a person who had a fever. Instead of compress Nick, Edgeworth even made him almost can't breathe because he pressing the rag too hard to Nick's face.

Nick coughed and woke up.

"Sorry, Wright, sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!" complained Edgeworth. He releasing the rag in his hand from Nick's face. Nick massaged his neck and nose, looking very surprised.

"Edgey... what are you doing here?" He asked, puzzled.

"Maya had business to Kurain for 3 days. While she's away, I will take care of you."

"Oh," said Nick. "OK."

"How are you feeling, Wright? You were delirious and kept thrashing in your sleep."

"Tired... and tired... my entire body feels sore." Nick replied softly. Nick's eyes then fixed to the rag in Edgeworth's hands.

"You've been mop the floor? No need, Edgey, Maya always mopping the floor at least three times a day."

Edgeworth shook his head. "No, Wright, I compress you. Because your fever is very high. Your body is very hot."

Nick's forehead furrowed, trying to digest Edgeworth's words, and then he burst out laughing. "Edgey, don't say you were trying compress me with a rag to wipe the floor?"

"I must! You're having a high fever, you didn't stop yelling, and I panicked because I can't find any compress! I was forced to compress you with a rag!"

"Gosh, Edgey," muttered Nick amused, he's holding his stomach from too much laughing. "You're just can compress me with a small towel, it was in the bathroom!"

Edgeworth look toward the bathroom and it's right, there was a small towel that hung behind the door. Edgeworth's face reddened. _You should have told with detail, Maya!_ Edgeworth muttered to himself.

"Never mind," murmured Edgeworth shame. Again he pressed his palm to Nick's forehead. "Wright, gee, your fever is still high. Have you eaten, Wright?" He asked again. Nick shook his head.

"Wait, stay lie down, I'll make soup for you."

Edgeworth then ran into the kitchen, when he suddenly remembered that he could not cook at all. Sigh, Edgeworth called Maya with his cell phone.

"What is it, Mr. Edgeworth? Nick okay?"

"I can't say so. He has a high fever. I want to cook the soup for him, but I didn't know how to make soup, Maya. Can you tell me over the phone how?"

Maya laughed loudly. "Oh gee, Mr. Edgeworth! In the kitchen there is a cookbook that is located above the microwave. Go to page 3. There are soup recipe. Simply read it and follow the steps, it's not difficult!"

"OK. Thank you, Maya."

Edgeworth then takes a recipe book that was lying on the microwave, opened the third page, and read it carefully, and start cooking. Maya is right, it's not difficult to cook soup.

"The last step, add salt... Hmmm…. where is it?" Edgeworth murmured, opening the cupboard and searched the salt. He became very confused because he found two bottles which looks exactly same.

"Which one is the salt? I can't tell the difference," complained Edgeworth. He scrutinizes the two bottles, until finally decided to pour the contents of the green lid bottle. He was totally unaware of what he thought was the salt is actually a baking soda.

Finally he finished cooking. Edgeworth poured the homemade soup into bowls and delivered to Nick's room.

"This is it, Wright, eat. To make your fever go down." said Edgeworth as he putting the soup bowl on Nick's lap.

"Many thanks, Edgey."

"No hay problema!"

Nick spooned his soup, and began to eat. But just as he was entering a bribe in his mouth, Nick's eyes bulged, and then he vomited, making his bed become very dirty.

"Jesus, Edgey. Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but... what are you add to this soup? It feels very bitter!" complained Nick. Edgeworth glued in his place.

"Salt, of course!"

"But why the taste feels so bitter? My stomach heartburn!"

"Uh, wait a moment, Wright. I have to ask Maya. Maybe there is something strange with the salt!" Edgeworth called Maya again with his cell phone.

"What's is it this time, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Maya, the salt that is in the kitchen. I think it's a poison. I gave the soup which I cook with that salt, and then when Wright ate, he threw up! The salt had to be removed!"

"Mr. Edgeworth, don't tell me that you pour the contents of the green lid bottle?" Maya's voice sounds desperate and amused.

"Of course I pour! That's a salt, right?" said Edgeworth. Maya's laugh sounded resigned. "That was not the salt, Mr. Edgeworth. That's the baking soda!"

"WHAT? You should have told me, Maya! Now Wright vomited and soiled his bed!" complained Edgeworth upset. "Now what should I do?"

"Of course bathed him! And wash the bed!"

"WHAT? Bathing Wright?! Maya, you can't be serious! How do I take him to the bathroom?!"

"Bathe him with a small towel, Mr. Edgeworth. Just wipe his body. Alright, I have to go!" Maya then hung up.

Sighed deeply, Edgeworth fetched a towel and went back to Nick's room. Nick's vomit stinks, makes Edgeworth feel nauseous. He tries his best to hold his disgust when opening Nick's pajamas. Carefully he wiped Nick's body.

"Oh, why it can't clean?" complained Edgeworth while continuing to wipe Nick's body with the small towel. "Jesus, I don't understand how Maya could bath you only with a small towel like this!"

Nick shrugged. "But she always made fresh once bathed me."

Edgeworth then stood. "It's hard to clean, Wright. It will not work. I should bath you in the bathroom with shower."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Up to you ... but how can you take me to the bathroom?"

Edgeworth smiled a little. "Don't worry," he replied with a wink. Edgeworth then grabbed Nick's shoulder, intending to hold him. But because Nick is a grown man and his height just shorter 2 cm than Edgeworth, Edgeworth lost his balance and fell to the floor, with Nick rest on his back.

"OUCCCCHHH!" exclaimed both of the men simultaneously.

"Gosh, Wright, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" asked Edgeworth, trying to get rid Nick from his back. Nick nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, I should keep my balance." Edgeworth sighs again. Edgeworth stood slowly and carefully he carried Nick and sat Nick in his wheelchair.

"Okay, it's time to bath!"

Edgeworth wheeled Nick and brought Nick to the bathroom. With a rush Edgeworth lit the shower and sprayed water to Nick's entire body and Nick instantly chills.

"Edgey, you turn on the water where the temperature is highest," complained Nick.

"Oh, my God! Sorry, sorry Wright! "said Edgeworth, then turn on the warm water. Then without looking carefully, Edgeworth took a vial of blue bottle which he thought was soap, but actually it's a shampoo, and began soaping Nick's body. Edgeworth then rinsed off Nick's body thoroughly. He satisfied by himself and also surprised because Nick's body suddenly smell of mint.

"This soap is cool, can smell like mint," Edgeworth murmured. Nick looked at Edgeworth with a desperate look.

"Edgey, you don't take the bottle with blue liquid contents, right?"

"Yes, I took it. So what? That's soap, right?"

Nick laughed in despair. "You didn't see the bottle label?"

Edgeworth shook his head. "No... but so what... Oh!" Edgeworth lips become dry when reading the label on the bottle.

 _"Clear, Anti Dandruff Shampoo."_

"Ugh. That means I should bath you once again," Edgeworth muttered resignedly. Nick chuckled. "Never mind, it's okay, Edgey. The important thing I'm clean now and didn't smell of vomit again. "

"Sorry, Wright, really sorry. I should have been more careful," said Edgeworth softly. He then pushed Nick back to his room.

"Where's your pajamas, Wright?"

"In the closet. Take whichever pajama, Edgey."

Edgeworth open Nick's closet, and take the pajamas located at the top. _Great._ _Now how do I put this pajama to Wright?_

Edgeworth awkwardly tried to put new pajamas to Nick. Many times he put it upside down, almost suffocating Nick as he tried buttoned Nick's pajama top collar. After nearly half an hour of confusion and full of Edgeworth muttered, he finally succeeded in putting on Nick's pajamas.

"Now... I have to wash your bed," Edgeworth murmured. "You just wait here, Wright."

Edgeworth then raised Nick's bed and took it to the bathroom. It occurred to him to call Maya again, asking her how to wash the bed, but he cancels the intention. _Maya will laugh at me once she returns, if she knew that even I don't know how to wash the bed!_

Edgeworth then examined the bottles in the bathroom carefully, read twice the label on each bottle. He took the soap and began to wash Nick's bed. And it was very difficult to eliminate Nick's vomiting stains on the bed. Frustrated, Edgeworth took a bottle of bleach and poured it in conjunction with liquid soap. As a result, sponges and soap issued to be too much, fill out the entire bathroom, and even flow to the outside of the bathroom as well.

"Wooooppps!" complained Edgeworth upset. Finally, he spends the next hour with cleaning the bathroom and cleaning the foam that flowing out of the bathroom. Then, with great difficulty he brought Nick's bed out to dry.

"Is there a problem, Edgey? You spent long time to wash my bed," asked Nick.

"Yes…. The foam too excited to flow out," Edgeworth muttered, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Nick tried hard for not to laugh.

"Wright, time to do your physical therapy…. Hmmmmmm…. Wait a minute..." Edgeworth murmured while reading the therapy instruction given by Doctor Blackquill.

"You've started to learn to walk with crutches, Wright?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. And Maya usually taught me to walk on crutches properly."

"OK. Where's your crutches, Wright?"

Nick pointed his finger to the back of the TV. Edgeworth then took Nick's crutches that tucked away behind the TV. When he tries to help Nick stood up and put the crutches in Nick's armpit, Edgeworth hit Nick's head with his crutches.

"Ouch! Wright, sorry! Are you okay?"

Nick rubbing his head with his hands. "It's okay, Edgey, just relax." Edgeworth feel very ashamed to Nick, only the first day he became Nick's nurse, he had already made a lot of mistakes. _As it turned out, caring for the sick even though he was an adult not an easy thing,_ complained Edgeworth.

Edgeworth carefully put the crutch into Nick's armpit. "Okay. Now we learn to walk. I will guide you, Wright, just calm down."

However, instead of guiding Nick, Edgeworth squeezed Nick's arm so hard, causing bruises mark left on Nick's arm. Nick smiled resignedly. Edgeworth is probably a genius prosecutor and a good friend, but in terms of taking care the sick, Maya much better.

"Edgey, I think it's enough. I am tired. I'll go to bed," muttered Nick limp, felt no longer able to hold Edgeworth's clutching in his arms.

"All right, Wright. I have to check first if your bed already dries…." Edgeworth murmured as he stepped outside courtyard. He touch Nick's bed, he sighed a relief because Nick's bed already dry. He brings the bed back to Nick's room.

"Wright, you need to drink your medicine first. Maya says you should always drink medicine before going to bed." said Edgeworth, pulling up Nick to bed. Nick nodded slowly.

"Bring here, Edgey. I don't want more bothering you with having to take me out from bedroom again."

"Okay." Edgeworth ran out of the room, then took Nick's medicine bag, and went back into Nick's room.

"Uh... Edgey, you must destroy and dilute the medicine first. I can't swallow medicine in a tablet form directly as such. I would definitely throw up," Nick said as he watched Edgeworth pouring the medicine.

"Yes, I know, Wright. Maya told me. The question is, how to crush and melt this medicine? Maya usually destroy the medicine with what?"

"Knife. And she added water to dilute it."

"Okay." Edgeworth then took a knife from the kitchen, and tries to destroy the medicine. Very difficult. Edgeworth repeatedly tried to hit the medicine with a knife, but the medicine still intact and hard.

"I really don't understand why Maya could do this," said Edgeworth, with exasperation he tapped the knife to the medicine. Nick chuckled.

"Maybe because she's a woman, Edgey. Women can do extraordinary things that we never thought."

"Yeah... Wright, I can't destroy your medicine. What happens if you don't drink your medicine?" asked Edgeworth in despair.

"Usually, my back would be in pain... and I could have a seizure."

Edgeworth swallowed. Imagine Nick having a seizure is enough to make him frightened. Suddenly, he got a silly idea. He then ran to the tool room, and took a hammer.

"Edgey, don't tell me you want to try to destroy my medicine with a hammer?" Nick giggled. Edgeworth shrugged.

"It should be tried, right? Rather than you don't drink your medicine and having a seizure!" said Edgeworth, raised the hammer as high as he could, then he hit Nick's medicine with great force. Succeed. Nick's medicine has been destroyed, but because he struck too hard, the medicine was spurting right into Nick's face.

"Oh, my gosh!" exclaimed Edgeworth frantically when he look at Nick grimaced and rubbed his eyes. Without thinking, he took a rag and he wipes Nick's face.

"Still sore, Wright? Ouch, I'm so sorry, I torture you a lot today."

"It's okay, Edgey."

Edgeworth taking another medicine from Nick's bag, this time he destroyed it and dilute it with more careful. Then he helps Nick to drink it.

"Maya said I should inject you with injectable drugs. You usually injected where?" asked Edgeworth after Nick finished drink his medicine.

"In the back. In the middle of the back, to be precise. And three times a syringe."

"OK."

Edgeworth took the injectable drug from Nick's bag, and began injecting. The first and second injections he injected in the correct section, but when the third injection, instead of injected in the middle of Nick's back, Edgeworth injected Nick's buttocks. Nick roared with pain.

Edgeworth repeatedly apologized, though Nick didn't blame him, Edgeworth felt very guilty,

 _I'm_ so _stupid to think I can take care you , Wright,_ thought Edgeworth. _I should have told Maya to just called Nurse._ _Ugh._ _There are still two more days... what else mess will I caused in this house?_

Edgeworth drop a blanket to Nick who already asleep, then go to the TV room. He immerse on the couch, closed his eyes, hoping tomorrow he could take care of Nick with more patient and more careful.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

What will happen the next days? Will Edgeworth caused more mess in Nick's house? Can he take care of Nick as good as Maya? Stay tuned guys :P


	2. Chapter 2

Still with full of guilt feelings for what he did to Nick yesterday, Edgeworth tried to wake Nick when morning come. But Nick still fallen asleep, like a baby. Though time is shown at 7 in the morning, and it's time for Nick to sunbathe.

Sigh and yawn, Edgeworth called Maya again.

"Mr. Edgeworth, everything is fine, right? You called me very early."

"Yes, you could say so. Maya, at 7, it's time for Wright for sunbathing isn't it? But he still sleeps. I've been trying to wake him but he's still snoring. What's powerful way to make him wake up?" asked Edgeworth with a very quickly tone.

"Just pinch his cheeks, Mr. Edgeworth. Pinch his cheeks gently. Later he would immediately get up."

Edgeworth shrugged, then hung up. He went back into Nick's room. "It's a strange way to wake people," Edgeworth murmured. He then tried to pinch Nick's cheek. Not avail. Nick's snoring even louder than before.

"Ugh." Edgeworth murmured. "Then ... This method definitely works!"

Edgeworth threw his hands tightly and plaaak! He slapped Nick very loudly. In an instant, the ace attorney's cheek turned into red as a tomato. Nick opened his eyes in surprise. Edgeworth covered his mouth with his hand.

"You slap me, Edgey?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Yes, but I didn't intend to slap as hard as that! Really, I'm sorry, Wright, I'm just trying to wake you up! It's 7 o'clock, it's time for you to drink your milk and sunbathing!"

Nick smiled weakly. "It's okay, Edgey, you didn't do it on purpose."

"Usually, which one do you did first? Sunbathing or drinking your milk?"

"Well, usually Maya make my milk and she helped me to drink the milk as long as I bask in the sun."

"Alright then. I'll make you some milk." Edgeworth ran out of the kitchen and rummaged in the refrigerator.

 _Where is the milk?!_ _Good, Maya, you make things very hard for me!_

Edgeworth then rummages through the kitchen's cupboards. He didn't find any milk he looking for. Again, he called Maya.

"Maya, where's Wright milk? I can't find it anywhere!"

"It's in the kitchen, Mr. Edgeworth." Maya replied patiently.

"I already rummage the whole kitchen, but I can't find anything!" moaned Edgeworth.

Maya's sigh audible. "The milk is powder milk, Mr. Edgeworth. You must brew it first. Not a cow's liquid milk which can directly poured. There in the green tube."

Edgeworth fumble cupboard once again, and finally found the green tube. _Why do they love to make things more difficult!_ _Wright should have been drinking cow's liquid milk which can easily poured!_ _He's like a baby!_

With a little impatient Edgeworth brewing the milk. Impatient, Edgeworth returned wrongdoing. He unknowingly put a salt into Nick's milk and brew it.

Edgeworth then pushed Nick to the yard and gives a glass of milk that he has been brew to Nick's hand.

"Thank you very much, Edgey."

Had just a sip, Nick immediately ejects the milk, and splash it right to Edgeworth's head to toe. In an instant Edgeworth already covered in milk.

"Edgey…. why this milk….feels so…salty?"

"Maybe your milk are stale, Wright! You're supposed to drink liquid cow's milk which can instantly poured!" complained Edgeworth as he wagging his hand.

Nick looked at Edgeworth with a mixture of amusement and despair.

"You're not mistaken of pouring the sugar, aren't you, Edgey? You don't pour salt into my milk, right?"

"What? Of course not! You think I'm that stupid, repeating the same mistake twice?"

Nick sighed resignedly.

"Here, give me the glass. Let me wash it. I had to shower and change my clothes first. After that I will accompany you to sunbathing and take you to the park."

Nick sighed with resigned, and then he handed his glass to Edgeworth. Edgeworth went back into the house, and put Nick's glass in the sink.

 _No way I was wrong again, right?_ _It can't be I repeated same mistake for the second time?_

Out of curiosity, Edgeworth stepped back into the kitchen, and checks the bottle which he had poured into Nick's milk. Edgeworth feels very ashamed. And it's right, it turned out he was brewing Nick's milk with a salt.

Resigned, Edgeworth undressed and went into the bathroom to clean himself. After completion of change, Edgeworth back to the sink to wash Nick's glass. But then he froze, staring vacantly toward Nick's glass.

 _Okay... And I even didn't know how to wash glass..._ _How embarrassing..._ _Maybe from now on it's good for me to start learning how to do household chores and don't always rely on the maid!_

Edgeworth clumsily took the soap in the sink, which turned out is hand soap, and began to wash. _Ugh, very sticky._ _Admittedly, woman is really great!_ He thought. Finally he finished washing. However, due to clumsy and slippery hands, inadvertently Edgeworth knocking plates and glasses that had washed over the sink, making all the dishes fell to the floor and broke. The fragments scattered on the floor.

 _Good, very good, Edgeworth!_ _Again you make a mess in Wright's house!_

He then ran, with a rush he got a broom, without looking more careful he sweeps the glass and plate's fragments and removed it all carelessly into the trash. Edgeworth totally unaware that he's not swept the fragments cleanly, and some broken glasses and plates left on the floor.

"Edgey, why took you so long? What are you doing alone in the bathroom?" asked Nick when Edgeworth back to the yard.

"Sorry Wright, I had fun singing in the shower and playing with foam," Edgeworth murmured. Nick laughed out loud.

"Ah, I should go inside! I want to hear how your voice likes when singing," Nick giggled.

Edgeworth forced a smile. _Maya will kill me if she knew I broke almost all the plates and glasses in the house!_

For several minutes, they were both silent while Nick enjoy basking in the sun. After 20 minutes passed, Edgeworth finally opened his voice.

"That's enough, Wright? You want to take a walk to the park now?" said Edgeworth.

Nick nodded slowly. "Yes."

Edgeworth then pushed Nick to the People Park. _Damn it, so hard to push Wright! He feels so heavy!_ _And People Park location is far enough... How could Maya could do this every day while her body is very small!_

With breathlessly, Edgeworth trying hard to push Nick faster. But suddenly he tripped over a rock, causing a loss of balance, thrown forward, and he accidentally kissed Nick's cheek.

Nick turned his head slowly, feeling a mixture of horror and amusement.

"Edgey… why did you kiss my cheek?" Nick asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"I didn't mean it, really! I tripped over a stone and thrown forward, so I accidentally kiss your cheek! Honest! I hope you don't think anything weird of me!"

Nick chuckled. "It's okay, buddy. I know you're not the type of people who like to do something like that."

Eventually they both reached the People Park. The air feels very warm, the breeze blowing both of their hair. Both of the men enjoy the air in the People Park in silence, when some teenagers suddenly approached them and laugh at Nick.

"Look, it's Phoenix Wright, the disabled lawyer!"

"I think because he was too often screaming _'Objection'_ in the courtroom! So now his legs could not move!"

"HAHAHAHA! You can never be a lawyer again!"

"Well, I think he just pretend can't walk! Remember he has been accused of falsifying evidence! Who knows his paralysis also fake!"

Edgeworth feels very angry. He glanced at Nick, Nick's ears turned red, but he didn't say anything. Edgeworth very surprised how Nick can calmly accept insults from the hordes of teenagers who knowing nothing.

Edgeworth then stepped up, grabbed the collar one of the boy who stood at the front, and raise him aloft.

"You want to fight?! Say that damn words again!" shouted Edgeworth angrily.

"Edgey, don't! Leave it alone! They are still children, they don't know what they say!" exclaimed Nick as he trying to hold Edgeworth.

"They insult you. They insult you, Wright. No one messes with my best friend!" cried Edgeworth again. Nick feels very horrified, never been in his life he saw Edgeworth so angry like that. His face was red, and his body was panting.

"You know what, stupid kids?! Wright should be injected in his back three times a day. Wright should be drinking at least three kinds of medication daily. Wright had to implement painful therapy every day. And why he must endure all of that? Because he sacrificed himself to protect someone. And you lightly insulted him and called him faker?!" screamed Edgeworth again, and he punching the boy's face so hard.

"Please, pardon sir, we were just kidding! Really!" The boy groaned in pain.

"KIDDING? INSULT A PERSON WHO ARE STRUGGLING TO RECOREVED FROM HIS ILL YOU SAID THAT'S JUST KIDDING? ARE YOUR PARENTS NEVER TAUGHT YOU TO BEHAVE AND RESPECT THE ADULTS!" shouted Edgeworth. He swinging his arm, ready to punch the boy again.

"Edgey, don't! Don't! C'mon, let's go home!" exclaimed Nick. In his heart he felt touched to see Edgeworth defend him like that.

Edgeworth lowering the boy, and slamming him to the ground. He glared at the child's friends. "Is there anyone else who want to feel my fist, too? Come on! Anyone have a problem again with Wright?!" He exclaimed. Friends of the boy who punched by Edgeworth help the boy to stand, then ran from the park.

"Poor parents have a child who can't think before speak!" said Edgeworth. "You're fine, Wright?"

"Yes, Edgey. Thank you very much."

Edgeworth push Nick on the way home with rough, during their on the way home, Edgeworth doesn't stop grumbling about "scallywag" and "don't know manners".

"Thank you, Edgey," muttered Nick when they arrived at Nick's home. "You were really scared me. I've never seen you so angry like today."

Edgeworth didn't answer, he glanced at Nick, and looked Nick's hair was wet with sweat.

"Once in a while insolent children should be taught manners. Wright, why your hair is wet at all? You're sweating so much?"

Nick shrugged. "It's always like this when I was exhausted and depleted sun walk in the park. Maya usually fanning me to dry my hair."

"Oh, okay then. I will dry your hair. You look like hell with wet hair and full of sweat like that."

Edgeworth then unload drawer in the living room, and found a fan. Hastily he turned back to Nick and began fanning Nick.

15 minutes gone, but Nick's hair is still wet. Edgeworth hands began to ache.

"Edgey, it's okay if you're tired. Anyway my hair will be dry by itself," said Nick.

"It's okay, Wright. Hey, I have an idea, "Edgeworth murmured again and then he ran into Nick's room. He dismantled Nick's cupboard in the room, and finally he found what he was looking for. A hairdryer.

"I will dry your hair with this. Your hair will dry in a heartbeat!" said Edgeworth, holding up the hair dryer at in front of Nick's face. Nick just smiled a little, feel very amused by his friend's behavior.

"Ugh, why does it can't turn on?" Edgeworth muttered when tried to turn on Nick's hairdryer.

"You must first plugging into the electric, Edgey."

"Oh, shoot. My bad. "Edgeworth plugging the hair dryer into an electric and when the hair dryer already turned on, he began to dry Nick's hair.

"It's not dry yet... I had to turn it louder!" murmured Edgeworth then he adjust the settings of the hair dryer to the most taut. However, again, Edgeworth creates a chaos. He arranged the hair dryer's speed too fast, as a result, while trying to dry Nick's hair again, some Nick's hair loss and fell to the floor. Edgeworth frantically trying to turn off the hair dryer, but he doesn't understand how. Half desperate, he immediately unplugs the hair dryer from the electric.

"Uh-oh," muttered Edgeworth. "I made your hair fall out, Wright, sorry!"

Nick laughed bleak. "It's okay, Edgey, just a few strands, anyway I'm not bald!"

"Wait, I'll comb your hair for make it not to look too cluttered." Shortly after, Edgeworth back with a comb in his hand, and began combing Nick's hair.

"Jesus, Wright. Your hair… why it's so hard to comb!" Edgeworth sighed resignedly, trying hard pressed Nick's hair with the comb in his hand. Very difficult. Instead of combing Nick's hair, Edgeworth breaks the comb and the comb got stuck in the middle of Nick's hair.

Nick tried hard for not to laugh. Edgeworth who were taking care of him is very different with Edgeworth in courtroom. _If he doesn't take care of me, maybe I would never see him acting this funny,_ thought Nick.

"Jeez…. it isn't enough that I do? Now I broke your comb, Wright!" complained Edgeworth again. "How do I get rid of the comb that stuck in your hair?"

"You can ask Maya. She always knew what to do."

But Edgeworth shook his head. "No, I don't want to bother her. I've called her too much."

"Hold, Wright. It will hurt," Edgeworth murmured again. Nick said nothing, didn't ask any questions. Edgeworth then squeezed Nick's hair as strong as he can, after that he pulled the comb that stuck in Nick's hair. The comb was finally mentally and landed right on the top of Edgeworth's head.

"Hooray! Success! In fact I don't need to call Maya!" Edgeworth said excitedly, pushing the comb that has broken out of his head. Nick smiled.

"Wright, time to do your physical therapy. Come on!" said Edgeworth again as he holding out his hand. Nick nodded slowly, clutching Edgeworth's hands, and then stood with difficulty. Carefully Edgeworth put Nick's crutches under Nick's armpit.

"You want me to lead you to walk?" said Edgeworth.

Nick shook his head, remembering the last Edgeworth tried to help him to walk with crutches, instead leave bruises on his arm.

"No need, Edgey. I want to try it by myself."

Wrong decision. Because Nick's balance still not good, his body shaking, until he finally slipped, and his right hand clashed with glass fragments which not swept cleanly by Edgeworth. Nick roared with pain. Fresh blood flowed from his palm.

"Oh Jesus!" shouted Edgeworth. "It turns out that pesky fragments still remain!"

Edgeworth swiftly lifted Nick back to his wheelchair then pushed Nick into his room, while Nick continually roared with pain, making Edgeworth feel more frantic.

"Ouch, the blood is so lot!" Frantically, he unpacked Nick's medicine bag, all the boxes in the house, but found no bandage at all.

 _Nice!_ _I hurt Wright, no bandages, when I went to the pharmacy to buy bandages, Wright might have bled to death when I got back!_ _What should I do?!_

Suddenly he remembered his late father had been treating his bleeding knee with a leaf. Still with a huge panic, Edgeworth ran into the yard and plucks a few leaves.

Edgeworth run into Nick's room and without much ado, he pressed Nick's palms with leaves that he's plucked. Thankfully, Nick's blood stopped flowing.

"Still hurt, Wright?" asked Edgeworth again. Nick nodded slowly.

"Why there was broken glass on the floor, Edgeworth? Who broke the glass?"

"I am," said Edgeworth shame. "I was washing glasses, but I accidentally knocked over a glass and dishes in the sink, they eventually fell to the floor and broke. I've tried cleaning it, but it turned out I was not swept it cleanly." Edgeworth now bowed his head, avoiding eye contact with Nick, feel very embarrassed to Nick.

"Edgey, never mind, it's okay. You're not used to doing housework, and I can understand. You are now being studied."

Edgeworth raised his head and smiled a little. "Wright, your hands should be bandaged, but I did not find any bandages. You will okay if I leave you for a while to go to the pharmacy? I had to buy bandages."

Edgeworth feels very surprise when Nick shook his head vigorously.

"No! Don't leave me alone here! I would die of fright!" cried Nick. Edgeworth laughed loudly.

"Jeez Wright, you're a man. Not a 5 year old child!"

"No! Just don't leave me alone!"

"Alright, Alright," said Edgeworth. "But I have to find something that could be used to bandage your hands... " He muttered again as he stepped out.

Edgeworth searched and looked at the whole house. _What can roughly be used to bandage Wright's hands?_ _Tissue?_ _Mop?_ _Apron?_

 _Well, that's it!_ _Apron!_ _Can be used well to bandage Wright's hands!_

Edgeworth went to the kitchen and took a white apron hung behind the kitchen door. He returned to Nick's room and he found Nick already asleep.

Edgeworth sitting next to Nick, then bandages Nick's hand with apron he had taken from the kitchen with caution. Once completed, Edgeworth smiled a little.

"Sweet dreams, Wright," Edgeworth murmured, then yawned. He slowly closed his eyes, then his head drooping over Nick blanket.

A few hours later, Nick woke up and found Edgeworth fell asleep on his blanket, and his hands were bandaged with an apron. Nick smiled a little.

 _Maybe take care by Edgeworth it's not so bad at all._

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

 **Hello again, guys!** **I did not think I can update this soon.** **Well, I'm not that busy right now.** **In this chapter and the next chapter, there will be less humor, and it will focus on Edgeworth / Phoenix platonic relationship (not Yaoi).** **At first I decided to make this story in four chapters, but I will look again how's the Chapter 4 going, probably there will be Chapter 5 too.**

 **Shootout to SkyScout7, Guest, and Jesse.** **I really glad all of you like this story and enjoy it.** **I hope you'll enjoy the rest of this story!**

 **Also shootout for my dearest** **friend** _ **jenniferjen_98.**_ **Thank you for making me got a bad headache to looking for some humor idea to write this story.** **(Lol, just kidding my dear, happy birthday to you once again!)**

 **Please let me know what you think about this story by R & R!**

 **Banyak terima kasih!** **(Many thanks!)**

* * *

Nick was just about back to close his eyes when suddenly a cockroach fell right on his stomach. Nick screaming in horror. Cockroaches are one of the most thing he afraid of. Nick shouts echoed throughout the house, making Edgeworth jumped and woke up. Nick stared with horror, now thrashing on his bed.

"Wright, what's wrong?!" exclaimed Edgeworth frantically.

"Cockroach! Get them off from me, Edgey!" shouted Nick.

Edgeworth lips become dry. The problem, he is also very afraid of cockroaches! But Edgeworth put brave face. _This is for you, Wright!_

"Where? Where the cockroaches?"

"Here! It walked into my pajamas! Please get off that disgusting creature from me, Edgey! Banish it!" exclaimed Nick again, still with thrashing in his bed.

"I'll take it out of your body when you stop thrashing like crazy!" shouted Edgeworth. Nick fell silent and relaxes his body. Edgeworth bend over backwards to expel the cockroach, but the cockroach was too quick for him, now the cockroach even ran all over Nick's body, making Nick scream louder.

"Can you quiet for a while, Wright! Quiet!" said Edgeworth. But Nick kept screaming and thrashing. Edgeworth finally lost his patience. With one touch, he ripped Nick's pajamas, then he punch the cockroach who running around on Nick's belly. But the cockroach still alive. Running out of ideas, plus Nick continuous screaming, Edgeworth ran to the bathroom, took a bottle of liquid to mop the floor, and splash the bottle to Nick. In an instant the cockroach was thrashing around, and didn't move again. Nick finally stopped screaming. Edgeworth then sweeps the cockroach's carcass with ease.

"Sorry," Edgeworth murmured. "I don't know anymore how to repel that cockroach! It was too quick!"

"Many thanks, Edgey," muttered Nick. "Many thanks for rip my pajamas, splash me with liquid to mop the floor, and repel cockroaches that could kill me."

Edgeworth snorted a laugh. "Really, Wright. It's just small animals. How could it can kill you?"

"I'll have a heart attack if that disgusting creature danced on top of me much longer! Fortunately, there are you who saved my life! That disgusting creature is one of the most things I fear most in this world!"

Edgeworth smiled a little. "Actually, I also very afraid of cockroaches, Wright."

Nick stunned. "What? How could it be? You don't look scared at all."

Nick can hear Edgeworth mumble something like, "It's for you, Wright." Edgeworth smiled again, and said, "Now I have bathed you again and put on your pajamas."

"Just do it here," muttered Nick. "Don't bath me with anti-dandruff shampoo again."

"Calm down, Wright," Edgeworth replied with a small smile. He took a towel from the bathroom, poured water into the towel and began to bathe Nick carefully. Then carefully and slowly, Edgeworth put new pajamas for Nick.

"Okay, it's time for drink your medicine and I will inject you!"

Edgeworth then took Nick's medicine bag, just as he was about to dispense Nick's medicine and want to dilute the medicine, he saw Nick was shaking in his bed, his eyes half closed.

"Oh my goodness…. What again now?" lamented Edgeworth.

"Wright? Wright? What's wrong with you?" cried Edgeworth, trying to slap Nick. But Nick vibrates more intense.

"Wright! What's the matter with you! Try to open your eyes!" Nick didn't answer, he even shaking faster and faster, making Edgeworth more frantic. The first thing in Edgeworth's mind is to make Nick drink his medicine, although he didn't understand why Nick suddenly shaking like that.

"Uh-oh," muttered Edgeworth while reading the writings in front of Nick's medicine packaging.

 _This medicine should be drink by Mr._ _Wright at 2 pm, when Mr._ _Wright didn't drink his medication on time, he may develop seizures._

"Oh, my goodness… It must be because he was late to drink his medication… Aarggh…...What should I do?"

Still cannot think clearly, Edgeworth called Maya again.

"What is it, Mr. Edgeworth? Everything is fine?"

"Wright having a seizure, Maya. Seizure. What should I do?"

"Oh," Maya's voice sounded as if Nick having a seizure is something natural. "Just grab a hose and make him bite the hose. After that massage his chest. Later the seizure will stop."

Edgeworth felt slightly exasperated with tone of Maya's voice who sounded very relaxed. "Maya, how can you be so calm? Wright having a seizure, Maya. S-E-I-Z-U-R-E!" said Edgeworth irritably.

Maya sighed resignedly. "Before he was operated by Doctor Blackquill, Nick having seizure at least 2 times a day. Is this the first time he had a seizure while you take care of him?"

"Yeah ... And I think because he was late to drink his medicine."

"Well, then there's nothing to worry about, Mr. Edgeworth. Just do as I say, everything will be fine." said Maya and then hung up.

"Okay…. hose..." Edgeworth murmured. He hurriedly re-opens Nick's medicine bag, hoping to find the hose as Maya said to stop Nick's seizure, and eventually he found breathing hose with translucent color. Still overwhelmed with panic, he shoved the hose into Nick's mouth. Shortly afterwards, Nick's body looks more relaxed, and the seizure had stopped.

Edgeworth then unbuttoned Nick's pajama and intend to massage Nick's chest. But he didn't know how to massage a man's chests that were having seizures. Instead, he clawed at Nick's chest, causing scratches on Nick's chest. Nick opened his eyes in surprise.

"Thank God you're wake up," Edgeworth murmured. "How are you feeling, Wright?"

Nick tapped to breathing hose dangling in his mouth and throwing asked glanced to Edgeworth. Edgeworth take out the breathing hose from Nick's mouth, rolled it up, and put it back into Nick's medicine bag.

"You had a seizure. Why didn't you tell me you have to drink your medicine on time? I nearly died of fright see you having a seizure, Wright." Edgeworth sighs of relief.

"Sorry, Edgey, I just don't want to trouble you more," said Nick as he massaged the back of his head.

"You're actually very troubling me with frighten me like that! Don't be like that again, Wright, let me know if you feel something is wrong with your body!" grumbled Edgeworth. Nick smiled weakly.

"Okay, now it's time to drink your medicine. I can't stand to see you have a seizure like that again."

Edgeworth taking Nick's medication, pour it into a small dish, then try to destroy it again with a hammer.

"Oh great, why-it-can't-be-crushed!" shouted Edgeworth upset. He sighed resignedly.

"Wright, you really can't swallow tablets medicine directly?" Nick shook his head.

"Gosh, Wright, you're such a baby. Then I'll teach you how to swallow the tablet medicine directly."

Nick raised his eyebrows and snorted a laugh. "Useless, Edgey. Because I will definitely going to throw up and my medication will be wasted."

"What harm in trying? I can't destroy your medicine, it's too hard. Now open your mouth wide."

Nick did as Edgeworth instructed. He opened his mouth wide.

"Well, now I will put the medicine into your mouth, and water to drink. All you have to do is swallow the water simultaneously with the medicine. Push your medicine to get into your throat with the water that you drink. Not difficult, Wright, not that difficult."

Nick swallowed. He thinks this isn't a good idea. But Nick did not say anything to argue.

Edgeworth then enters the tablet medicine into Nick's mouth, and then helps Nick to drink water from a glass that he gives.

"Well," said Edgeworth. "Swallow."

Nick tries hard to swallow his medicine, but he can't. The tablet medicine was too big for him. As a result, the medicine stuck in Nick's throat, and Nick immediately chokes.

"Oh Jesus!" said Edgeworth frantically, he then violently struck Nick's nape many times. Nick coughed, and the tablet medicine directly out of Nick's mouth.

"Gosh, Wright…. You really can't swallow it?" complained Edgeworth.

Nick shook his head. "The tablet medicine shape was too big for me. I could not swallow it. It's okay, Edgey, I don't need to drink the medicine."

Nick felt regret saying those words because Edgeworth immediately glared at him and put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, and then you will having a seizure and got me worried and scared to death again, is that what you want?! You must drink your medicine, Phoenix Wright! Don't argue, somehow!" Edgeworth screams echoed throughout the house.

"Okay, okay," Nick replied resignedly. "There is no need to scream and staring like that, Edgey. You look like a young mother who had many years not given shopping money by their husband."

Edgeworth guffaw. Nick never had heard him laugh like that. Full exuberant, full of joy. "Nice joke, Wright," he murmured, still smiling.

"Now let me find out how the idea so you can drink your medicine without the need to be demolished... hmmm..." Edgeworth looked thoughtful and muttering to himself for a few minutes. When he saw scissors lying on the table, he suddenly got the idea.

"Wright, you said your medicine is too big and so hard to swallow?" said Edgeworth.

"Yeah," Nick replied with confusion.

"If the medicine is small, can you swallow it directly?" asked Edgeworth again.

Nick shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I can. I never tried it. But, if the medicine is small, it may be easier to swallow it directly."

"Good," said Edgeworth, he then took a pair of scissors lying on a table near Nick's wardrobe.

"What are you doing, Edgey?"

"Cut your medicine into small pieces. I'm sure this will be successful," said Edgeworth while cutting Nick's medicine into small pieces using scissors. Nick gaped in amazement. _How could such an idea occur to Edgeworth._ _He really a genius prosecutor._

"Okay, done. Try swallowing small pieces of this medicine one by one." said Edgeworth, handing Nick the medicine which have been cut to 6 pieces into Nick's hands.

"Many thanks, Edgey." Nick insert the first piece into his mouth, drinking water, and tried to swallow the medicine. Succeed. He managed to swallow the medicine without choking again.

"True, Edgey! Success! You're a genius! Why never occurred to me from the first to cut this medicine into small pieces!" exclaimed Nick pleased, sounding like a kid who had just swallowed his first ice cream.

"Thank goodness. Please continue, Wright. Spend the medicine. Remember, you still need to be injected."

Nick then proceeded to spend the medicine. After Nick finished, Edgeworth unload Nick's medicine bag again, and took a syringe from the bag.

"I don't understand, Wright. You had been operated, why do you still have to be injected? 3 times a day, too. Isn't it hurt?" said Edgeworth.

Nick shrugged. "Doctor Blackquill told me to make my nerves formed back in. I don't know what he meant by that. It feels just like an ant bite, nothing more. "

Edgeworth looked at his friend with a mixture feeling of sympathy, pity, and also amazed. He then uncovers Nick's pajamas, and began injecting Nick's middle back with extreme caution.

"Okay, that's three times. I inject on the right section, isn't it? "asked Edgeworth nervous.

"As long as you're not injecting my butt, you injected properly, Edgey."

Edgeworth snorted a laugh. "Time for you to eat, Wright. Wait, I'll get you something to eat and feed you. You've been having a seizure, you should not too move much. "

Nick smiled a little. "Remember, don't mix baking soda into my food, Edgey."

Edgeworth's face blushed, and then he ran into the kitchen. Tearing down the whole kitchen again, hoping Maya leave leftover food or instant food that can be easily cooked. And he felt like winning the lottery when he found instant noodle cup near the microwave.

With a feeling chirpy, Edgeworth pouring warm water into the instant noodle cup and stir it. After cooked, he returns to Nick's room.

"Here, Wright, I found a cup of instant noodles in the kitchen. You love noodles, right? "asked Edgeworth while sitting next to Nick. Nick nodded slowly.

"Yes, exactly, Edgey, noodles are my favorite food."

"Well, now, eat." Edgeworth started feeding Nick, intends to play around with the spoon, and moving it like an airplane before putting it into Nick's mouth. However, because he's too excited, Edgeworth conk Nick with his spoon, and a few strands of noodles bouncing and stuck in Nick's hair.

Nick laughed out loud. "Edgey, you're really very funny during taking care of me."

"You teased me huh? I made a lot of mistakes and confusion and I only take care of you in two days."

Nick shook his head vigorously, still laughing. "No, Edgey. I truly entertained. I've never take care by person as funny as you, Edgey. Many thanks."

Edgeworth smiled weakly, not sure how to answer Nick statement. Still flushed, he swept a few strands of noodles from Nick's hair and wiped Nick's nose with his shirt. After that he continued to feed Nick with the instant noodle cup until Nick spent it.

After completion of feeding Nick, Edgeworth looked at the clock. It's past 8 pm.

"It's 8 pm, Wright. You should brush your teeth and then went to bed. Tomorrow we have to go to the pool for your physical therapy." _Oh geez, Edgeworth._ Edgeworth muttered to himself. _He is a man, not a 4-year-old toddler!_

"What for I brush my teeth, Edgey? No need! And my mouth is fragrant. Here, the evidence!" replied Nick, then spitting out wind from his mouth to Edgeworth's face.

"Gosh, Wright, it's disgusting! Don't do it again!" said Edgeworth slightly exasperated. "And, objection, your mouth isn't fragrant at all. It smells just like the smell of a fart!"

Nick giggled. "Well, okay, I'll brush my teeth. Instead you continue grumpy like 60 years old granny."

Edgeworth snorted, then took toothpaste and a toothbrush from the bathroom, then put them in Nick's lap. But Nick didn't say anything.

"What are you waiting for, Wright? Quickly brush your teeth and go to bed!"

"I want you to brush my teeth." Nick replied, staring at Edgeworth with spoiled eyes.

"What a spoil child you are. Well, here," grumbled Edgeworth as he started brush Nick's teeth. After done, he re-checks the list given by Maya, afraid there's something he misses.

"Oh, I haven't massaging your legs," said Edgeworth. Carefully, he straightened Nick's legs and began massaging Nick's legs.

"Wow, I never guessed you were very good masseurs, Edgey," muttered Nick, feel very comfortable when Edgeworth's hands touching and massaging his legs.

"I once aspired to become masseurs, Wright. Football team masseurs, more precisely. So, if there are players who injuries, I could have massage them. That's why my massage is very good, "said Edgeworth without expression. Nick snorted a laugh, not sure if Edgeworth was kidding or did he really ever aspire to be masseurs.

Suddenly Edgeworth's phone rang. It turned out that Maya who calling.

"Hello, Maya."

"Mr. Edgeworth, everything is fine? Nick had stop seizures?"

"Yes, Maya. Now even he could swallow his tablet medicine directly without the medicine must be melted and crushed."

Maya shouted very loud, making Edgeworth put the cellphone away from his ear and rubbing his ears.

"IN THE NAME OF JESUS, WHAT KIND OF MIRACLE IS THIS? YOU SAID NICK FINALLY CAN SWALLOW HIS TABLET MEDICINE WITHOUT THE MEDICINE MUST BE DESTROYED FIRST? MR. EDGEWORTH, THIS THING IS THE MOST OUTSTANDING AND MOST AMAZING THING I EVER HEARD DURING MY LIFE! YOU'RE AMAZING, MR. EDGEWORTH!"

"Maya," said Edgeworth amused. "You're exaggerating!"

"But how, Mr. Edgeworth? What did you do to make Nick could swallow his tablets medicine directly? No wonder they call you a genius!"

"Later I'll tell you the details when you get home," said Edgeworth again, feel very amused of Maya can be quite happy just because Nick can swallow his tablets medicine.

"Is Nick had gone to bed? I want to talk to him!"

"Not yet." Edgeworth handed his cell phone to Nick. "Here Wright, Maya wants to talk to you."

"Hello, Maya."

"NICK! NICK!" Maya shouted again, making Nick jumped up and put Edgeworth's mobile phone few inches from his ear.

"NICK! YOU FINALLY CAN SWALLOW YOUR TABLET MEDICINE WITHOUT NEED TO BE DILUTE AND DESTROYED FIRST ? I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS SHOULD BE REGISTERED IN THE GUINESS BOOK OF WORLD RECORD!"

Nick chuckled. "Maya, maybe you can stop yelling so you will not make me have a heart attack."

"Oh sorry Nick, I'm only too happy to hear the good news! I was right to send Mr. Edgeworth to take care of you! How are you feeling, Nick?"

"Fresh," said Nick. "But I miss you, Maya!"

Maya laughed. "I'll be home soon, Nick. Alright, it's already late, you should have gone to bed. Now I'm feeling much calmer!" Maya put an end to the talks.

Nick returns Edgeworth's mobile phone, when he realized Edgeworth eyed him suspiciously.

"What's wrong, Edgey? You're looking at me like I'm a pirate."

Edgeworth smiled a little. "When you talked on the phone with Maya, why your cheeks were flushed, Wright?"

Nick immediately embarrassed. "Eh…. Maybe that side effects of my seizure?"

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows. "What are your seizure has to do with anything? When I teach you to swallow your medicine, your cheeks aren't flushed."

Nick immediately pretends play with his nails.

"You fall in love with Maya, Wright, am I right?" asked Edgeworth again. _Too frontal, Edgey._ muttered Nick, a little annoyed.

"Just tell me, Wright. Don't be shy! We've been best friends since we're 9 year old, "said Edgeworth again, smiling. Nick raised his head. _Yeah, there is no harm in expressing my feelings of Maya to Edgeworth..._ _He and I have been friends since childhood..._

Nick sighed. "Yes, you're right, Edgey. 100 point for you. I fell in love with Maya."

Edgeworth seems very interested. "Since when did you fall in love with her?"

"It's been a long time, Edgey. Since I was defending her when she was accused of killing Mia."

Edgeworth looked surprised. "It's been that long? And you still not express your feelings to her? How could you resist your feeling for so long, Wright?"

"I ... I'm just too scared to tell the truth, Edgey. I was too afraid she would reject. I ... I'm afraid to be broken heart, Edgey. Moreover, with my condition now... no way she would date a man who even had difficulty to move his legs, right? Moreover, Maya never showed any signs that she's in love with me." Nick laughed bleakly.

"Wright, Wright, Wright," Edgeworth shook his head. "I think it's better if you express your feelings to her. By doing so, you will be relieved. Maya maybe falling in love with you, too. Maybe she just hid it, like you hide your feelings from her. Women usually don't like to express their feelings in men. It will make them feel inferior and afraid that people will stamp them as aggressive woman. And you say Maya won't date you because now you're, er, paralyzed? It's ridiculous, Wright. It's a silly thought. You're being like this because you're protecting her. Sacrifice yourself for her. If she doesn't like you, she won't take care of you without knowing day and night. Don't be afraid to be broken heart, Wright, if Maya is not in love with you too. There are still plenty of fish in the sea. There are at least a billion more women in this world, which of course is also suitable for you other than Maya." Edgeworth ended his speech with a smile.

Nick looked at him in astonishment. It was strange for Nick discuss about love, about feelings to a woman with Edgeworth.

"You think so? Should I tell the truth to Maya?"

Edgeworth nodded with vigor. "That way, at least you get an answer, Wright, than you keep guessing the answers to your questions."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Thank you, Edgey. It felt relieved to be able to vent about my feelings on Maya."

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?" Edgeworth chuckled sheepishly.

"What about you, Edgey? Did you ever fall in love with someone?" asked Nick.

Edgeworth laughed. "I did, but that was long ago. Now even I don't know how she was, or how she's look alike now. Perhaps she already had a husband."

 _It's a shock,_ Nick thought, _before, Edgeworth never said anything about the woman he once loved._

"Who is that woman, Edgey?"

"Kay Faraday. And, Wright, it's time for you to sleep. I had to check the temperature of your body first."

It looks Edgeworth didn't want to talk about it, so Nick didn't ask anything more. Edgeworth takes a thermometer and measure Nick's body temperature.

"Thankfully, your body temperature normal. Now, sleep, Wright. Sweet dreams." Edgeworth murmured while blanketing Nick.

Edgeworth was just about to step out from Nick's room to sleep in TV room when Nick calls him again.

"Yes, what's wrong Wright? Is your body feel ache?"

"No, Edgey, I'm fine. Why don't you sleep with me instead? Much more comfortable than sleeping on the couch."

Edgeworth smiled. "OK."

He then climbed into Nick's bed, and in an instant, the two best friends snored, echoing through the house.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Here you go, the last chapter. I finished this chapter in a rush. A little warning, Edgeworth will be very OOC in this chapter. My simple wish is you can entertain and laugh after read this story.

I don't own any Ace Attorney characters, I just messing with them.

The next day…

Today is the last day Edgeworth take care of Nick. Edgeworth determined to take care of Nick as well as possible and not make any silly mistakes again. He woke up very early, rush to go bathing, combing his hair, checking repeatedly list given by Maya and instructions therapy given by Doctor Blackquill, then packed and smoothed Nick's medicine bag with caution, and prepare Nick's clothes, because they will go to the pool to implement physical therapy in the water.

Not to forget, Edgeworth cooks soup for breakfast. He reread three times the label of each bottle in the kitchen, to make sure he did not repeat a silly mistake again. He stirred the soup turbulent pan, felt very confident this time Nick would praise his cooking. When busy cooking the soup, his cell phone was rang.

"Morning, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Morning, Maya. What's wrong?"

"What about Nick? What are you going to do with him today, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I want to take him to the pool for physical therapy in the water, Maya. After that I will take him to the park."

"Oh ok. Mr. Edgeworth, Nick should eat carrots and broccoli before implementing physical therapy in the water. Otherwise, he will not be strong and he could ill. The last time I took him to implement physical therapy in pool without eating carrots and broccoli, Nick continued shivering at home. Carrots and broccoli stocks is in the microwave, just heating them with the microwave, Mr. Edgeworth. "

"Oh, all right then, Maya. Thank you for telling." Edgeworth hung up, walked to the microwave and heat up the carrots and broccoli. In an instant he had forgotten to the soup he was cooked.

After the completion of heating carrots and broccoli, Edgeworth poured it into the plate, and went back to Nick.

"Wright? Wright?" whispered Edgeworth as he hitting Nick's shoulder gently to wake him.

Nick still snoring. Edgeworth sighed. _Why are you so hard to be waken, Wright?_ _Is this influence of your medications?_

Edgeworth tried again, he hit Nick's shoulder harder than before. Remained unsuccessful. Nick now even delirious.

"Will you marry me, Maya? I love you so much! My love for you is as big as area of the Pacific Ocean, over Cristiano Ronaldo free kick, as tall as the Eiffel Tower, as beautiful as paintings by Van Gogh ... You are my soul, my body, my eyes, we will not be separated like envelopes and stamps, like Mary-Kate Olsen twins... "

Edgeworth snorted a laugh, and then shouted loudly in Nick's ears.

"WRIGHT! THERE ARE A MURDER! MURDER IN YOUR HOUSE! "shouted Edgeworth very loud. Nick opened his eyes in surprise.

"Murder?! Who killed? Edgey! Edgey! You're fine, right?" exclaimed Nick stuttered.

Edgeworth laughed loudly. With great difficulty he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Finally you wake up too! Gosh, very hard to wake you up! Harder than solves Albert Einstein's theory of relativity!" Edgeworth murmured with amused while still laughing uproariously.

"Edgey," said Nick irritated. "Next time just slap me again! I'd rather you slap me to wake me up than shouting like a rampaging gorilla in my ear!"

"Sorry, Wright," said Edgeworth while still giggling. "Come on. Time to eat carrots and broccoli! Maya says you must eat carrots and broccoli before implement pool therapy."

To Edgeworth's surprise, Nick suddenly shouted loudly.

"Nooooooooooo! Not carrots and broccoli!"

"But, Wright! You need to eat it! Otherwise, Maya said later you'll get sick and shivering if not eating carrots and broccoli before implement pool therapy!"

"Noooooooo! I don't want!" exclaimed Nick again. He now struggling, rolled toward left his bed, and then thrown himself to the floor. Suddenly he crawled by dragging his feet, goes into the closet and shut the closet door.

"Gosh, Wright! I don't want to play hide and seek! You and I are an adult, and we are a lawyer!" said Edgeworth irritably.

"I'll open this closet if you allow me to not eat carrots and broccoli!" Nick cried from inside the closet.

"GOSH! But, I can't! I have to force you! I don't want you become ill!"

"I've been sick just by looking at the two meals I hate most! Well, I will endure until night here!"

"If you don't want to come out, I'll call Franziska to come here and cram carrots and broccoli in your mouth!" threatened Edgeworth.

Nick grunted audible. "Try it if you dare!"

"OKAY!" Edgeworth shouted. He took out his cell phone, and call Franziska.

"Franzy? Franzy? Can you come to Wright's house as soon as possible?"

"What's wrong? What are that foolish fool do now?" asked Franziska with a thick German accent.

"He refused to eat carrots and broccoli. Maya says, he should eat carrots and broccoli before implement pool therapy. Otherwise, he could ill and shivering."

"WHAT? WHY HE'S VERY STUPID? WHY WON'T HE? BROCCOLLI AND CARROT IS THE HEALTHIEST FOOD IN THE WORLD! HE'S NOT REALIZE IF HE'S SICK NOW AND HAVE TO EAT HEALTHY FOOD?" cried Franziska with a very fast tone, making Edgeworth jumped.

"Relax, Miles. I'll be arrived at Wright home with lightning speed. Let him feel my whip!"

Edgeworth smiled contentedly. "You can't run, Wright. Franzy will be here as soon as possible and you can't run away!"

"WHAT? How could you do this to your brother, Edgey!" shouted Nick from his cupboard.

Only a few minutes later, the bell rang. Nick swallowed. Edgeworth ran to greet his adoptive sister.

"Where is that fool?" asked Franziska as she swung her whip.

"In the wardrobe in his room. He tried to hide, but he can't hide from you," said Edgeworth satisfied. Then they both went into Nick's room.

"PHOENIX WRIGHT!" cried Franziska while hitting Nick's closet door with her whip. Nick trembling in fear in his closet.

"OUT NOW! YOU HAVE TO EAT CARROTS AND BROCCOLI!"

"NOOOO! I WON'T!" said Nick.

"Then you give me no choice, Phoenix Wright!" said Franziska again, then with a bit of rough she break Nick's closet door until it opens. Nick run out of ideas to escape from this terrible situation. He then pretended having a seizures.

"Franzy !" exclaimed Edgeworth panic. "Wright having a seizure!"

Franziska snorted. "He's only pretending!"

Edgeworth frowned. "How can you be sure, Franzy?" _How could you think Wright was only pretending, Franzy?_ _His seizure looks severed!_

"Here let me prove." Said Franziska while taking off one of her slippers, then stuffed it into Nick's mouth.

Nick glared, then regurgitate Franziska's slippers. "Get rid your very dirty slippers from my mouth!" Franziska smiled a little.

"I told you he's only pretending," said Franziska triumphantly. Edgeworth snorted a laugh.

"Help me lift this bad boy to bed, Miles," command Franziska. Then, simultaneously, Edgeworth and Franziska pull Nick's hand and dragged him, while Nick thrashing.

"I told you I don't want to eat carrots and broccoli!" Nick shouted desperately. "Why do you have to force me?"

"Because you've got to! You're sick and you shouldn't argue!" said Edgeworth and Franziska simultaneously.

"The sick is not treated like this! Mommy! Dadddy!" exclaimed Nick again, still struggling, trying to escape from Edgeworth and Franziska's clutches. He bites Edgeworth and Franziska hands, making both of them release their grip on Nick. Then he tried to crawl out of the room, with dragging his feet.

"Don't let him get away, Miles! Get him!" cried Franziska while wiping her hands which was bitten by Nick.

Edgeworth jumped and threw himself forward, almost grabbed Nick's waist. But Nick a little faster, he then crawled to under his bed. Nick had just barely managed to get into under the bed, when Edgeworth suddenly gripped his ankles and dragged him away from under the bed.

"GOTCHA!" said Edgeworth. "Come Franzy, we take him up to the bed!"

"Gosh, Phoenix Wright, you're more unruly than 3 year old child!" cried Franziska as she helping Edgeworth pulling up Nick to bed, and push Nick to lie down in his bed with rough.

"JESUS ! Help me! Free me! Save me, now! Get out this two creature from my room!"

"Do you think I'm a demon?" grumbled Franziska. "Shut up, Phoenix Wright, stopped struggling like a baboon who lost bananas, you need to eat carrots and broccoli!"

But Nick still struggling, thrashing even more severe. Franziska lose her temper.

"YEOOOOOWCHHH!" shouted Nick when Franziska hit his legs and butt with her whip. But, Franziska's whip still have not managed to make Nick stopped struggling. Edgeworth giggles until tears flowing from his eyes.

"Oh geez, Phoenix Wright, still won't stop struggling? Naughty boy!"

"Miles, get some rope, belts, or something like that. We had to tie him up."

"All right," said Edgeworth, still chuckling, then stepped out. Shortly afterwards, Edgeworth back with a long enough rope. Simultaneously, he and Franziska binding Nick on his bed so that Nick could not do anything else.

Edgeworth and Franziska high-fiving each other. "Good work, Franzy," chortled Edgeworth.

"Very funny," muttered Nick.

"Now, eat it!" said Franziska while imposing the carrots and broccoli that had been prepared by Edgeworth into Nick's mouth. Nick coughed.

"Chew. And swallow them." threatened Franziska again while brandishing her whip in front of Nick's face. Nick grunted softly. He then munches on carrots and broccoli that has been forcibly inserted into his mouth and he swallowed it.

"Good boy." Said Franziska as she patting Nick's head. Edgeworth smile a little with amusement.

"Okay, I've obeyed you, gramps. Can you let me go now?" Nick asked irritably.

"Of course, Wright. We had to go to the pool now. You're coming with us, Franzy?" asked Edgeworth while releasing the rope that binds Nick.

"Of course I'll come with you! I'll be watching you carefully, Phoenix Wright! You will be..." Franziska speech was interrupted by a burnt smell that stung her nose.

"What is this? Why all of a sudden there was the smell of singed? It isn't a fire, right?" Nick asked confusedly.

"Uh-oh!" said Edgeworth frantically, remembering the soup he was cooked earlier. With lightning speed he ran into the kitchen, opened the lid on the pot, and he found that the soup he was cooking with lot of effort has been blackened.

"Very good!" complained Edgeworth upset. He had imagines Nick will praise his cooking. The fight of carrots and broccoli had made him forget everything.

"You finally can cook, Miles?" asked Franziska who's now in the kitchen, she sounded very amused.

"Don't laugh at me," Edgeworth murmured. "Okay, let's go to the pool."

Edgeworth and Franziska back into Nick's room.

"You want to use a wheelchair or crutches for walk into my car, Wright?" asked Edgeworth.

"Use wheelchair. Just for make faster," Nick replied stiffly, still upset because forced to eat carrots and broccoli. Edgeworth and Franziska sat Nick in his wheelchair, then pushing Nick towards Edgeworth's car parked in the yard.

"Okay... Your crutches… check… your medicine…. Check… your syringe medicine... check… Your pajamas…. Check….your breathing hose…. check... Okay, all complete!" Edgeworth murmured as he putting four bags into the backseat of his car.

"Now I have to re-check your condition first ..." Edgeworth murmured again. He pressed Nick's forehead with his palm, then measure Nick's body temperature with a thermometer.

"Ok ... normal body temperature... eyes, focus, fresh..."

"Edgey," interrupted Nick irritably. "Will you stop acting like a professional doctor and we leave now?"

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows. "I have to check on your condition, Wright. I don't want you become sick in the pool."

"You're constantly calling me sick. I'm not sick, I just shot! Don't be too exaggerated, Edgey. What do you mean by bring that four bags? You don't need to bring all my medications." Nick cried while slapping the handles of his wheelchair.

"Wright," said Edgeworth patiently. "I love you like my own brother. I just won't anything bad happen to you in pool. I just prepare for the worst. Sorry if I was exaggerating."

"Then stop treating me like cancer or AIDS patients!"

Edgeworth silent for a moment, then said, "Understand, Wright. I and others are not excessive. We're worried about your condition. You said you ' just shot'? That 'Just shot' which makes you unable to walk, having a seizure when you're late to drink your medicine, and must be injected three times a day. That 'Just shot' makes you unable to work for months. I, Maya, and others, just want you to get well soon, and don't want anything bad happen to you! We're not intended to thinks you're a weak man or treating you like a cancer patient," replied Edgeworth in one breath.

Nick felt like slapped in his face. "Well, I'm sorry. Let's go."

In silence, Franziska and Edgeworth help Nick sat in the front seat next to Edgeworth. Carefully, Edgeworth pair seat belt in Nick's chest.

"Edgey, I'm sorry I was rude, I was too carried away by my emotions," Nick murmured.

Edgeworth smiled. "It's okay, Wright. Forget it, don't worry about it. Comfortable enough?" Nick nodded slowly.

"All right, let's go."

Edgeworth started driving, turn on the radio car, and they were off to the pool. Edgeworth humming following the songs that his radio car play, and Nick must admit, his voice was quite bad. Many times Nick pretending to clean his ear with his little finger, while Edgeworth continued to hum.

 _"Why does the sun go on shining ... .why do the birds rush to the afternoon ... Don't they know it's the end of the world ... .it's ended when you say goodbyeeooooowccchhh!"_

Edgeworth stopped humming when Franziska hit the back of his head with her whip.

"Why did you hit my head? Isn't my voice as angelic as Andrea Bocelli?"

"In your dreams," snorted Franziska. "Even the sound of crowing chicken far more angelic than your voice."

Nick covered his mouth with his hands, and laughing in silence, while Edgeworth frowning. The rest of the journey passed without Edgeworth humming again.

Arriving at the pool, Nick's feel great surprise, when Franziska helped him set up his pajamas and help Edgeworth sat him in corner of the pool, after that, Franziska carefully immersing Nick's legs in the pool, and then she and Edgeworth splashing into the pool.

"I've read the Doctor Blackquill therapy instructions. He said, I have to pull your legs in the water as hard as possible, correct Wright?" asked Edgeworth. Nick nodded slowly.

"OK. I'm sorry if I hurt you... But because Doctor Blackquill said I had to pull your legs in the water as hard as possible..." Edgeworth murmured again as he lifted Nick's legs with both his hands.

"Okay…. 1 ... 2 ... .3 ..." Edgeworth pull Nick's legs mightily, first he pulls Nick's legs slowly, gently and carefully, after that, he pull Nick's legs firmly.

"OUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nick shouted when in 8th pull. Edgeworth pull his legs so fast and hard, make Nick feel his legs would fall off in a heartbeat. If Nick implements pool therapy with Maya, Nick had never felt very hurt like this. The pain is very torture Nick, due to the Edgeworth's pull, make Nick cry.

"Sorry, sorry, Wright! You want to take a break?" said Edgeworth. Nick nodded his head.

"Yes, Edgey, let's take a break, I... -" Nick's words truncated when suddenly Franziska hitting his legs again with her whip.

"YEOOOWCCCHHH! Why did you hit my legs with your whip? What did I do wrong? Isn't it enough that you caused me suffering a lot today?"

"You're so spoiled, Phoenix Wright! You're a man! A man doesn't cry just because their legs pulled in the pool!"

Nick feel really annoyed now. "Easy for you to talk like that, was not you who were shot in the back, not your legs who must pulled in water until you feel you will lost both of your legs! Or do you want to know how it feels to shot in your back and become paralyzed, HUH?" shouted Nick very loudly, made some visitors of the pool turned toward them and watch.

Franziska snorted. "Being a sick man doesn't mean you can act like a spoiled brat, Phoenix Wright! Hold the pain so you can get better soon! Don't be so whiny!"

"Stop calling me sick!" shouted Nick again. He then tried to get down from the corner of the pool for punching Franziska.

"Phoenix Wright, you're foolish man, don't try to get down! You can't walk! You could drown!" said Franziska again, her voice filled with panic now.

"Oh yeah? Just try it! I can! I'll prove I'm not sick! I'm sick of constantly mentioned as "sick man!"

"Wright, don't! Don't take risks!" cried Edgeworth. He deftly swim forward and holding Nick's legs to prevent him down from the corner of the pool. But Nick had very irritated with Franziska, he gripping Edgeworth's face and slammed himself into the pool. Edgeworth immediately could feel Nick slumped and unconscious in his hand. Visitors of the pool screaming in panic.

"Gosh, Mr. Wright fell into the pool! He could drown! He can't walk!"

"Nice, Franzy!" cried Edgeworth with lot of efforts, he dragging Nick to the corner of the pool. Franziska stunned, silent in her place.

"Wright! Wright!" Edgeworth shouted frantically as he slapped Nick's cheeks to make him conscious.

"He should be given artificial respiration, Mr. Edgeworth, he will be conscious quickly!" said the pool guard who now stands behind Edgeworth.

"Artificial respiration?" Edgeworth stunned. "But I don't know how to make artificial respiration!" The pool guard half-resigned, half amused to hear Edgeworth's answers.

"But you have to, Mr. Edgeworth! So that Mr. Wright can quickly conscious!" replied the guard the pool again.

"Then you'd better give him artificial respiration! Come on, you're a pool guard, you must know how to do it!" But the pool guard steps backward.

Edgeworth raised his eyebrows. "See, you also don't know how to do it!" He muttered irritably. "I'm going to do classic method to make Wright wake up!"

Edgeworth then brought his face to Nick's face then roared "RAAAAAAAAAWWWWRRRR" like a gorilla.

Nick immediately opened his eyes and spouted water from his mouth to Edgeworth's face.

"You're fine, Wright?" Edgeworth asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Nick replied stiffly.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?" asked Edgeworth again.

"No need," said Nick shortly, his face still red with anger. Edgeworth sighed, and then went to Franziska.

"Come on, Franzy, you should apologize to Wright!" Edgeworth retorted sharply. "Say sorry you call him spoiled brat, whiny, and the sick. And kiss his hand. Come on!"

Franziska bulging. "Why should I kiss Phoenix Wright hands?"

"In order to prove that you really regret with your words just now!"

Franziska sighed. She then stepped closer toward Nick. "Well, Phoenix Wright, I'm sorry I called you stupid, spoiled, whiny, and call you sick. Please accept my apologies." Reluctantly, she grabbed Nick's hand and kissed it.

Nick raised his eyebrows. "I'm going to really forgive you if you shout to all visitors at the pool so they can hear it. I want you to yell, Phoenix Wright, the most handsome man in the world!" said Nick while holding his laughter.

"WHAT? PHOENIX WRIGHT!" said Franziska as she upward her whip, ready to hit Nick's legs again. Edgeworth shook his head and nudged her elbow.

"Do what he asks, Franzy. You made a mistake, and you have to atone it." Edgeworth murmured with amused.

Franziska face blushed as she had been hit by her own hip. Finally she drew a deep breath, and muttered, "Phoenix Wright, the most handsome man in the world."

"Not loud enough. I can't even hear anything," said Nick satisfied. "Say that again, Franzy."

Franziska glared at Nick, seemed ready to strangle Nick. She returned a deep breath and yelled, "PHOENIX WRIGHT THE MOST HANDSOME MAN IN THE WORLD!" Her voice echoed, making all visitors turned to her and giggled softly.

"Done, are you satisfied?" challenged Franziska while hit Nick's legs and butt with her whip.

"YEOOOWCHHHH! You hit me again, you have to cook something nice for me, massage my legs, replace my pajamas…."

"Stop it. If you continue to fight, I will make you two getting married," said Edgeworth amused, though without expression. "Let's go to the park now."

While half squeezed Nick's hair, Franziska help Edgeworth put back Nick's pajama and sat Nick in his wheelchair. Then they pushed Nick to Edgeworth's car and finally they went into the park.

"The air is very fresh. Good for your health, Wright," said Edgeworth when the three of them got to the park. Carefully Edgeworth helps Nick out of the car. Then he dropped all Nick's medicine bag and his own bag.

"I bring a ball. You want to play ball, Wright?" asked Edgeworth. Nick looked at him in astonishment.

"How do I get to play ball when even I could not set my feet on the ground, Edgey?" Nick murmured as he raising his eyebrows. Edgeworth smiled a little.

"We're playing catch throw ball, Wright. Not playing football. Well, I just wanted to make you happy and joyful…." Edgeworth shrugged.

Nick smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay then, Edgey."

Edgeworth then unpacked his bag and took a soccer ball with Bayern Munich emblem in it.

"Wow, I never knew you were a fan of Bayern Munich, Edgey. I'm also big fan of that club!  
" Nick exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Really? Well, almost everyone who lives in Germany definitely idolize Bayern Munich! Who's your favorite player at Bayern, Wright?"

"Thomas Muller and Bastian Schweinsteiger! But unfortunately, he now has moved to Manchester United..."

"Oh, they are also one of my favorites! But I much prefer the goalkeeper, Manuel Neuer, and the defender, Philip Lahm..."

"Neuer is a great goalkeeper! Xabi Alonso is also a good player, but Mario Gomez is much better suited to fill the position…."

"Yep, the speed and accuracy of Gomez is very great, if he paired with Muller, they will become deadly duo that is very dangerous..."

"You want to play catch – throw ball or continuous talk about football like a professional football commentator?" Franziska interrupted. Edgeworth and Nick chuckled.

"Let us begin," said Edgeworth. "Catch, Franziska!" Edgeworth throws the ball toward Franziska, who immediately caught the ball with reproach looks. Then she threw the ball back to Edgeworth.

"Here, Wright, catch!" Now Edgeworth throwing the ball toward Nick. However, the throw was too strong, so the ball was drifting away from Nick's reach. Franziska laughed.

"Wooops, Wright sorry, I was too excited," chortled Edgeworth then run fast towards the ball which fell a few meters away from Nick. Edgeworth then run, and kicks the ball toward Nick.

"Here, Wright," said Edgeworth as he gave the ball to Nick's hand. But Nick did not immediately receive the ball. He looks very dreamy and sad.

"Are you okay, Wright? You're not feeling well? You look weird," Edgeworth asked anxiously.

Nick rolled his eyes toward Edgeworth. "It must be fun can walk and run freely like that. I've even forgotten how to run," Nick murmured shortly.

Edgeworth and Franziska exchanged glances, puzzled what to say. Edgeworth then knelt in front of Nick's wheelchair and put his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, don't be so sad. You will be healed. Step by step, and we will kick ball together."

Nick smiled faintly, but did not say anything. Saw there was still sadness in Nick's face, Edgeworth decided to cheer him.

"Hey, Wright, you know what? As a kid, I had dreams of becoming a ballerina boy!" murmured Edgeworth after getting idea to entertain Nick.

Nick snorted. "Seriously."

"Correct! I can even dance like a ballerina! You want to see?" asked Edgeworth again, while Franziska giggled softly.

"Ha ha! Show me now, I want to see you dance like a ballerina!"

Edgeworth then dance like a ballerina with very stiff and strange movements. Nick laughed out loud until he hit the handle of his wheelchair.

"Edgey, gee, I guess that ballerinas dance is the worst I ever seen!" exclaimed Nick, still with a chuckle.

"I was just pretending, Wright, actually I can dance ballerina very well. I just want to looks funny. I can also do juggling, want to see?" asked Edgeworth again. He was pleased to see Nick laughed and amused by his behavior.

"Okay, okay, show me, Edgey."

Edgeworth picks up his ball, then threw it on to his feet, intending to perform juggling, but instead he kicked his own face with his knee, while his ball rolled under his feet. Nick laughing and hit the handle of his wheelchair once again.

"You're so funny, Edgey!"

Edgeworth smiled, pleased Nick comforted by his behavior.

"You want to play swing before we go home, Wright? Good for you if you play swing. Will form the nerves in your back faster... "

"Okay, let's go," said Nick.

Edgeworth and Franziska then pushed Nick to swing, and simultaneously, and with great difficulty they both sat Nick on the swing. Edgeworth then push Nick's swing. For a few moments there are only the sound of swing and Nick's laughing heard.

"Thank you, Edgey, I really entertained," muttered Nick when they finished.

"I'm happy to make you happy, brother," said Edgeworth. "Let's go home."

Again, Edgeworth and Franziska sat Nick in his wheelchair, pushed him toward Edgeworth's car and they went home.

At Nick's home, what a relief to Edgeworth when he saw Maya was home. Edgeworth immediately greeted her.

"Maya!" said Edgeworth very relieved. "Finally you came home too! Your business in Kurain already done?"

"Where's Nick?" asked Maya without answering Edgeworth question. Edgeworth showing his hand toward his car, which parked in the yard, where Franziska trying to get Nick out from the car and both of them looks fighting.

"Let me go down by myself! I will going down from this car with using crutches!"exclaimed Nick.

"Shut up, Phoenix Wright! If you want to go down from this car, you must use your wheelchair! You could fall in the yard if you use your crutches!"

"Falling in the yard is much better than a fall of unrequited love!"

"Don't to be a poet, Phoenix Wright, you must have a fever!" cried Franziska again while gripping Nick's shoulder roughly.

Maya giggled overhear it. Together, Edgeworth and she approached Nick and Franziska.

"MAYA!" shouted Nick. "Finally you came home too! I miss you so much!" He tried to release his seatbelt before Franziska pushed him back violently.

"Stay where you are, Phoenix Wright, I have to lower your wheelchair yet!"

"I can go down alone, thanks, Whip-Gramps-Granny," muttered Nick.

Maya and Edgeworth looked at each other and chuckled.

"How are you, Nick? You have fun during these three days with Mr. Edgeworth?"

"You could say that, even though he gave me a bath with anti-dandruff shampoo, compress me with a rag to mop the floor, breaking my comb, force me to eat carrots and broccoli with tie me in bed, dry my sweat with hairdryer..." Nick's answer cut off because Maya laughing so hard until tears out from her eyes.

"Yeah, we have a lot of fun," Edgeworth murmured sheepishly. "But, thank God you're home, Maya. Wright will now be handled by the best nurse in the world again."

Maya wiped her tears and stopped laughing. "Oh, sorry, Mr. Edgeworth, haven't I tell you?"

Edgeworth frowned. "Tell what, Maya?"

"I'm not stay long. I just came back to take additional clothes."

Edgeworth tries to digest Maya's words. "Additional Clothes? For what, Maya?"

"Turns out I had to be in Kurain for about a month. Surely you don't mind take care of Nick for a month, Mr. Edgeworth? While you work, you can watch over and take care of Nick. Well, I've written any additional Nick needed and what should you do to take care of Nick for a month..."

Maya then handed over a long paper to Edgeworth's hands. Edgeworth's eyes scanned the paper and instantly his lips turned white. There are approximately 150 list Maya written on the paper.

Suddenly Edgeworth's vision were blurry, then became dark when he collapsed to the ground.

-THE END-

What do you think guys? Is this story can entertain you? Thank you!


End file.
